fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ILoveRomione
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ILoveRomione! Thanks for your edit to the Frost Wickham page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 19:04, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Canon Characters Hi, Romione. By the way, you need one completed (or mosly completed) non-canon character article and permission from me to make a canon character, with these requirements fulfilled: what is the character's purpose in your story, how are you going to be expanding on the character in your own way? Therefore, I have deleted your Lucy until you have achieved these. Thanks again. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:41, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Second Warning I warned you on your Makarov page of your rule violations and said you had a day. This is your second official warning, get it fixed. If you fail to listen, any rule violating pages will deleted and you will receive a two week ban. You have another day, heed this warning. 19:47:30 Sun About River of Stars Hey, I've come to ask about your story. First off, while you're free to bring in canon characters in a storyline, it's generally the unspoken rule that your story not center entirely on them or mess with established canon too much (even with an AU, there are limits). Her delving into her heritage is a no, that is Mashima's domain. So, here's the question: what's the main point of your RoS and how does it deviate from the usual stuff in the canon continuity? I'm messaging you about this for the sake of clarity. BTW, I hope you've gotten approval from Ash for fanonizing Team Natsu. 22:07:29 Mon Go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:12, August 9, 2015 (UTC) All elemental magics can do it, so go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:00, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Normally, you're supposed to post them on the deletion page, but I'll make this an exception since you're new. BTW, you're free to take a crack at this again whenever you feel up to it. Anyway, sorry about the late reply. 17:14:43 Mon I was wondering if you would like to do a mission with Emilia and Quinn? And I asked Ceileen's maker if she would like to do the mission with us. What do you think? The Dragon Star 17:06, November 1, 2015 (UTC) hey romione! I didnt know if you saw the announcement board, but would you want your character to participate in the Koma Inu guild tournament?Lady Komainu (talk) 17:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that we are having another S Class Trial for Koma Inu starting the first week of June. Obviously that is over a month away, but I wanted to see if you were interested in having your character participate? Leave a comment on the guild's announcement page if you would like to! Thanks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:51, April 29, 2016 (UTC)